


Инстинкт

by Chif



Series: В Калифорнии нет волков [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Papa!Stiles, derek and stiles are same age, isaak stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полумёртвый Дерек приходит к дому шерифа, потому что его тащит туда инстинкт. <br/>Это единственное оставшееся во всём мире место, где он когда-либо в своей жизни чувствовал себя в безопасности, и его раненый волк рвётся если не к Стайлзу, то хотя в пропахший им дом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инстинкт

Полумёртвый Дерек приходит к дому шерифа, потому что его тащит туда инстинкт. 

Это единственное оставшееся во всём мире место, где он когда-либо в своей жизни чувствовал себя в безопасности, и его раненый волк рвётся если не к Стайлзу, то хотя в пропахший им дом.

Он забирается по знакомому до боли дереву, оставляя на коре следы крови, и с трудом вваливается в комнату к Стайлзу, сшибая собой стул, и оставаясь лежать на полу. Стайлз пристрелит его за окровавленный ковёр.

— Привет, плохой дядя.

Дерек вздрагивает и поднимает голову, зашипев от боли.

Девочка, дочка Стайлза, стоит в дверях, прижимая к себе плюшевого зайца.

— Привет, — хрипло отвечает Дерек, готовясь к визгу и крикам.

Странно, что девчонка уже не закричала, найдя в комнате отца раненого мужика.

— Папа не любит, когда я хожу в грязной одежде. Тебе лучше переодеться, пока он увидел.

— А папа дома? — спрашивает Дерек.

— Папа на работе, — вздыхает девочка. 

Дерек никак не может вспомнить, как её тогда представил Айзек.

— Значит, ты дома с дедушкой?

— Не-а, — она качает головой. — Со мной сидит Эрика. Она немножко влюблена в моего папу, — шёпотом заканчивает она.

— Вот как? — отзывается Дерек и с трудом встаёт на ноги. 

— Ага, — девочка радостно кивает.

— Почему ты её не позвала? Разве папа не говорил тебе, что нельзя разговаривать с незнакомцами?

— Ты папин друг Дерек, — сияюще улыбается она. — Ты есть на все-е-е-ех фотографиях, которые он показывал. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Чуть позже, — обещает Дерек, чувствуя необъяснимый порыв крепко прижать к себе эту девчонку, потому что она принадлежит Стайлзу. — Как тебя зовут?

— Скайлер Стилински. Но мне больше нравится Скай, потому что у меня глаза, как небо. Так папа говорит.

Дерек едва не закатывает глаза, потому что только Стайлз мог так назвать ребёнка.

— Папа прав, — отзывается он.

— Ты дождёшься со мной папу? — с надеждой спрашивает она.

— Дождусь.

Скайлер подпрыгивает от радости. 

И Дерек помнит времена, когда Стайлз тоже прыгал от переполнявших его эмоций.

— Тогда я скажу Эрике, чтобы шла домой, потому что со мной будет дядя Дерек.

Она выбегает из комнаты быстрее, чем Дерек успевает что-то сказать.

— Чёрт, — ворчит он под нос, направляясь сначала в ванную за влажным полотенцем, а потом к шкафу Стайлза.

Если эта влюблённая Эрика захочет проверить, кто такой «дядя Дерек», то лучше будет встретить её не в крови, иначе точно будут вопли.

Первой вытащенной футболкой оказывается с надписью «ваше счастье, что я не ваше счастье» на груди.

— Потрясающая честность, Стайлз, — хмыкает он и откидывает её в сторону.

Следующая со щитом Капитана Америки.

К сожалению, именно в этот момент за дверью раздаются шаги, и Дерек быстро натягивает футболку.

— Эм, — Эрика чуть вздрагивает. — Это вы дядя Дерек?

— Да, — кивает Дерек.

— Я не слышала, как вы вошли, — она хмурится.

— Я очень тихий.

— Но дверь закрыта.

— У меня есть ключ, — пожимает плечами Дерек.

Чистая правда, потому что он так и не вернул его Стайлзу шесть лет назад.

— Но Стайлз не упоминал, что кто-то должен придти. Я должна ему позвонить.

— Не-е-ет! Мы делаем папе сюрприз, — влезает Скайлер.

Она подходит к Дереку и смотрит снизу вверх, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что ему следует взять её на руки.

И Дерек просто не может не подчиниться, пусть это и может заново открыть его раны.

— Сюрприз? — Эрика вскидывает брови.

— Да, — кивает Дерек. — На день рождения.

— Окей, — с сомнением смотрит на него Эрика. — Тогда я пойду?

— Пока, Эрика! — машет Скайлер.

— Сколько тебе должен был заплатить Стайлз?

— Десять баксов в час.

Дерек достаёт из кармана стодолларовую купюру.

— Держи.

— У меня нет сдачи.

— Оставь себе.

Эрика хмурится и обеспокоенно смотрит на Скайлер, но та выглядит вполне довольной жизнью.

— Хорошо, — кивает она и уходит.

Скайлер кладёт ладошку ему щёку, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Хочешь я расскажу тебе сказку про доброго волка? Мне её папа все-е-егда рассказывает, когда я болею.

Дерек глубоко вдыхает запах Стайлза и детства. 

— Хочу, — говорит он.


End file.
